The Smell of Lavender
by JumpingPantsSauce
Summary: Rei Hino's life is interrupted after a having strange vision and a mysterious medical condition. A man whom she had long forgotten is forced back into memory, whether she wants him to be or not.
1. The Dream

Chapter 1: The Dream

Rei Hino woke up and started her day as she did every morning. She got out of bed, and went out to the garden of her late-grandfather's temple. Meditation: something to cleanse her mind in preparation for the coming day. As she sat down on a cool stone, she fell into a vivid vision.

She walked down a quiet garden path flanked with rows of brilliant poppies until she reached two young looking girls, Phobos and Deimos. They happily greeted her and let her to a small reflecting pool. Her reflection wore a long crimson gown and around her neck was a stunning ruby necklace, but the most shocking thing Rei Hino, the princess of Mars, found was an engagement ring.

Glittering in the light of the moon, a rectangular cut ruby set onto a twisted gold ring. While admiring her new ring, it finally occurred to her that an engagement requires two people. Her thoughts, however, were soon enough disrupted by the man whom in this dream state was to be her husband. As their eyes met across the pool, he ran through the water to her side and held her in an embrace. He smelled of lavender oil and gunpowder.

Jadeite.

He nuzzled her neck and whispered something in her ear, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. You know I'm always here for you…"

Just as she was going to ask him why he was apologizing, her meditation was disrupted by Usagi bounding up to her. "Rei! Everyone's been looking for you! We know it's not like you to miss school!"

"Miss school?!" Rei exclaimed, still awakening. "You're telling me that I woke up at 3:30 am to meditate and now that I am back to reality, I've missed classes for the day?"

"Yup! Good thing that college professors are more lenient than high school teachers, huh? By the way, it's 5:30 pm in case you were wondering. I'm getting ready to head over to Mako –chan and Minako's apartment, if you would like to join me." Usagi said, pinching the senshi of fire on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let me go change clothes and I'll be right behind you…"

While walking with Usagi, Rei found herself deep in thought. It greatly disturbed her that she missed her classes, not really for the fact that she missed school, but really that she had meditated that long. Thinking to herself, she finally rationalized that she had maybe just fallen asleep while relaxed, because that weird vision was more like a dream that any of the other psychic experiences she had ever had.

"Hey Rei! Missed ya in sociology today!" Makoto yelled, when she heard her door open. Rei and Makoto ended up attending the same university together upon graduating high school. Rei was studying voice acting and Mako culinary arts. Minako asked Mako to be her roommate because she felt safe with Makoto in case of a break in. In exchange, Minako decided to pay most of the rent, still banking royalties from "Sailor V".

"Sorry, I guess I fell asleep this morning when I went outside to meditate…I'm pretty sure I got enough sleep last night. It's just not like me to do that. I've never fallen asleep like that! Even as a child!" Rei found herself pacing.

"Don't worry yourself about it though! This is your first year of college. That's a lot to deal with, along with, of course, losing your grandpa…" Mina-chan said, while placing her hand on Rei's shoulder.

Mako-chan prepared a simple dinner of udon soup and onigiri and the young women ate in silence (other than Usagi's obnoxious slurping). As Rei got up to put her plate in the sink, she was overwhelmed with the need to vomit. She ran to the commode, heaving and breaking out in a cold sweat. Minako ran to her side and helped her up. "Rei! Is everything alright? I think you should lie down."

"No. Just water please. There is no worse taste in your mouth than puke…" Rei gasped.

Makoto handed her a glass of water, and before she could finished the glass she was throwing up again. "I'm just going to go home...I need to rest before class tomorrow…Mako-chan, if I am not in class tomorrow, please get my work from today and tomorrow. I will greatly appreciate it…" And without saying any goodbyes, Rei Hino was out the door.

"She wasn't herself this evening. She didn't boss me once," Usagi said somberly, "I never told her this, but before I woke her up, she was sitting in her garden crying. And not just a few tears, she was actually weeping…"


	2. A Stressful Day for Usagi

Chapter 2: A Stressful Day for Usagi

When Usagi got home from Mako and Mina-chan's, she was deeply upset by how Rei was acting. She sat down on the bed that she and Mamoru shared and began to cry. He walked in, and began to hold her. "What is the matter? When I called you earlier you seemed to be having a good time." He whispered into her hair, kissing her.

"Something is wrong with Rei…I saw her crying in her garden, she missed class, she didn't bully me, and then started throwing up everywhere…Honey, I am very scared for her.." Usagi sniffed.

"You know Rei. She's prone to moodiness anyway. She's probably just in one of those moods…Or, of course, she's pregnant."

"But, Rei's not seeing anyone..That I know of…"

"Usako, I would get some details from her if I were you. But let's not lose sleep over it. It's late, and you have an early class. Love you." Mamoru said, as he kissed her on the head again.

After her first class, Usagi called Rei's cell phone, yelling when she finally picked up. "REI ARE YOU PREGNANT AND NOT TELLING ME!?!?!?"

"No, Usagi."

"You wouldn't lie, would you?"

"Listen. I promise. I haven't been with a guy like that since high school. Seriously, I feel a lot better honestly. I'm headed to class now, and then Mako and I are gonna go for a run. I'll call you later." Rei said quickly, hanging up.

Just as Usagi closed her phone, it rang. It was Chibiusa. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Luna needs to talk to you, but doesn't have thumbs, so she had me call for you!" the pink haired girl squealed.

"Why aren't you in school?" Usagi scolded.

"Daddy got me out! Luna said that you need to miss school too and come home right now! It's super important! Gotta go, bye!"

Usagi found herself running faster than she had ran in years until she reached her home. When she walked through the door, she saw that Mina and Mako-chan were there along with a familiar face that she hadn't seen in a while: Ami.

"Ami!" Usagi yelled, as she threw her arms around the studious girl's neck, "What brings you here!?"

Ami got into a very prestigious school several hours away, and hadn't been able to visit much. She looked as if college was one of the best things to happen to her. "Well, I am in visiting my parents. I have some news for them, but I suppose I could tell you guys first! I am engaged!" Ami beamed. "I met him on the first day of classes, and I have never been happier."

As everyone was giving her hugs and congratulations, Luna pulled Usagi off by herself. "Where is Rei!? Nobody can get a hold of her! Ami wanted everyone to be here."

"She told me that she had class. But then she said she was gonna run with Mako! Ask her!" Usagi yelled, running back to visit with the princess of Mercury.

As distracted as she was, the moon bunny paid close attention when she saw that Makoto and Luna were talking for a while. Both looked quite somber. When they finished, Mako ran out the door, got in her car and sped off. Luna approached to Usagi, "Follow me. We have a lot to talk about."

Usagi did as she was told and followed the small black cat out to the porch. She sat and she listened. "Usagi, I have no idea where to begin. There is so much going on all at once, I am utterly at loss for words. Ami is engaged and her future husband is the reincarnation of Zoisite. You remember how I told you that the four generals were actually Endymion's generals, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the time has come for them to start showing up in the lives of the princesses. Rei told Makoto that when she was dreaming, she was dreaming of Jadeite and the castle courtyard at Mars. Jadeite is, using simple terms, her soulmate. But unlike the other generals, Jadeite was placed in an eternal sleep and cannot reincarnate correctly. Finding him will not be the issue. Artemis and I will take care of getting him here. When he gets here Rei must awaken him and kill him allowing him to be reborn. Setsuna will handle things so that he will be reborn in the past. Makoto is going to go inform Rei of all this. We are going to take off tonight, with the help of Michiru and Haruka. We will meet Rei at her temple tomorrow. Have everyone there for back up." Luna muttered as she walked away.


	3. Meeting Jadeite

_**Chapter 3: Meeting Jadeite**_

When Rei woke up, she could already feel something was different. She knew that she was going to have to kill Jadeite today, not that she intended on being upset by this fact. She wasn't in love with him. In fact, the last time she saw him, he was very much an enemy. She laid aside ofuda for the occasion and dressed in her miko robes. Then she waited.

Finally, from the other room, her cell phone rings. She ran to pick it up, and caught Makoto just before she hung up. "Hello?"

"Rei! Luna and all the outers are coming over with Jadeite. I saw him. He was just like when we last saw him, except not moving. I hope this isn't going to bother you…" Mako whispered.

"Hey, you know me. The ice queen, remember? I pity no man who at one point has tried to endanger my best friends. Bring him over, and I'll torch him." Rei snorted cockily.

"You have to kiss him, Rei. Fairy-tale style. You can't awaken him unless you kiss him."

"Psh. I've got this. Don't you worry about me. See ya in a bit, Mako."

Rei sat on the front steps waiting patiently for the others to arrive when she was struck with a weird sense of déjà vu. Something about the group getting ready to be present with her was striking a nerve, not perhaps from this life, but something distant; something that she had never reached for or spoke about with Luna.

But before she allowed herself to be overcome with feeling, she saw them headed towards her, a tall blonde woman carrying a blonde man who actually looked very similar to her. Others who she had not seen in a while were there also: Setsuna, Hotaru, Michiru, and Ami. She very much wished that she could just enjoy her company, and not kill her future husband, but Luna cut her short. "Are you ready, Rei?"

"Of course!" she snarled as she walked up to the body that Haruka had just placed on the ground.

His eyes were shut and his mouth formed an unhappy grimace. He looked very much dead, but when she paid close attention, she saw a slight breath. Rei put her hand on his chin, and pushed her lips against his, lips still warm with the slight hint of life. His bright blue eyes met hers and he quickly jumped up, only to fall down again. The muscles in his legs had atrophied from disuse. Shocked, he glared at them and yelled. "Sailor Mars! I know who you are! And you two, too!"

Rei jumped back, grabbed an ofuda and threw it on him. "Akuryo taisan!" she yelled.

Due to his incredibly weak state, instead of Jadeite simply being immobilized by the ofuda, he dissolved into a pile of ash. He was still filled with the evil from Queen Beryl. Hotaru began to cry softly. "I don't know why I am so sad. There's just something about seeing him die so quickly that upset me…"

"Let's head home. We shouldn't have brought you." said Michiru, patting Hotaru on the shoulder.

As the outer senshi left, Rei swept of the pile that was formerly Jadeite and discarded of it. Just as she reached the bag Minako was holding, she vomited again, heaving hard and finally passing out. "Rei-chan!" Mina yelled as she tried to catch her fallen friend.

Makoto slung her over her back and carried her to her car. As soon as everyone was buckled (with the exception of Luna and Artemis), she raced to the hospital at speeds Haruka would have envied.

When they arrived, the nurse quickly took Rei back and left the others to try to figure out the paperwork. After hours of tests, a nurse came out to tell the girls what they had found. "Girls, your friend is experiencing something very rare. Pseudocyesis."

"Oh my gosh! That sounds terrible!" Usagi cried.

"What is it? Will she be ok?" Minako asked.

"Oh, she'll be just fine. She just experienced a miscarriage of an imagined pregnancy. As terrible as it sounds, it has no effect on her at all. Her symptoms should disappear, and should resume menstruating immediately. She came to our clinic just yesterday in order to get a pregnancy test." The nurse smiled. "You can go visit her if you like. We're going to keep her overnight to run tests just to be safe."

When the girls walked in, Rei was laying down looking half asleep. "Hey girls, thanks for bringing me in."

"Rei, you promised me that you couldn't be pregnant, and then you came here for a test? That doesn't seem very honest…" Usagi frowned sadly.

"Listen, Usagi. I started missing my period and then I got a little scared that someone might have drugged me or something…Luckily it was just my imagination. They said it was probably due to an extreme fear of getting pregnant."

"I see…Just glad that you're feeling better. You're not that much fun when you aren't abusing me." Usagi shrugged.

"You better watch out, dumpling head. I'll be well again tomorrow." Rei laughed.

"Alright girls, I need this room to run some tests if you will. You can come back later if you would like to visit." The doctor entered the room. He was young, with blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and a killer smile. Makoto recognized him immediately. "It couldn't be…so soon?" she asked Luna as they left.

"It actually could. Setsuna had him reborn in the past so that he would exist again almost instantly. And now, he is Rei's doctor."

Rei rested in her hospital bed with her eyes closed. Although she was not asleep, she felt something familiar and almost dream-like. The room was filled with the scent of lavender.


	4. Sexy Doctor Kizuna

**Shameless Author Note of Destuction and Copyright Protocol** - Although I have not mentioned this before, I do _**not**_ own Sailor Moon or its characters in case you may have been wondering. Yeah, I'm defiantely **not** Naoko. And I would LOVE some **reviews**.

Chapter 4: Sexy Doctor Kizuna

Minako and Makoto came the next day to pick Rei up at the hospital. When they arrived she was standing in the lobby, in her miko robes looking quite silly. She smiled as she approached them, "Hey! I'm so glad to see you guys…You don't even know. Talk about awkward. That doctor prodded my mind until I got down to the really deep stuff, you know? Ugh. Take me home. I want a hot bath and a change of clothes."

"How many doctors saw you? I saw one that was super cute!" Mako said, trying to get some details about a certain blonde.

"Several. The one who came in as you were leaving was my shrink. Haha. I have to see him once a week now for 3 months. He says I have some serious abandonment issues 'cause of Dad leaving me, along with an incredible distrust of men."

"Yeah, he was the one. Want to get a bite first?" Makoto offered, not getting quite the gossip she required.

"Not right now. Just drop me off at home. I've missed it dearly, and I have some cleaning to do. Not to mention homework. Did you pick it up for me?" she asked politely.

"Yep! You know I wouldn't forget! We have a chapter review tomorrow. When's your next appointment?" Mako further pried.

"The day after tomorrow. They want to make sure that I am still on my period and not being so overwhelmed and whatnot. I think it's something I've always needed to a degree. We've already talked about Dad a lot. And that isn't something I've really properly dealt with. Grandpa was always my father figure, and now I don't have him. I'm just a stubborn girl living alone in a huge temple."

"What's your doctor's name?" Makoto asked while driving.

"Oh, I don't know his first name, but I just call him Dr. Kizuna."

When Rei arrived back at her beloved temple, she felt a great deal of peace, a storm calmed within her. She drew a hot bath and just soaked in what all had happened in the past few days. She felt an underlying idea in the back of her head…

_Jadeite._

When she found herself at the hospital, she forgot all about the fact that she had killed a man that day. A man who Luna had told her was her "soulmate". All at once, she is overwhelmed with the sense of familiarity.

Jadeite.

Dr. Kizuna was a kind man, but there was just something evocative about him. As she closed her eyes and sank a little deeper into the bath water it finally hit her. The lavender. He smelled exactly like Jadeite did in her vision. And the pieces fit together seamlessly. His looks hadn't changed at all, but his rebirth did miracles for his previously rotten personality. Rei, the ice queen, was sitting naked thinking about a man, who on top of being a nice guy, smelled quite nice.

She washed her long hair and quickly jumped out of the bath, almost slipping on the tiled floors. Regaining her balance, she tried to run into her bedroom but her phone began ringing, catching her off guard. She ungracefully fell on her butt, and grabbed the phone from the floor. "Hello!" She answered almost too excitedly.

"Hey Rei, you sound much better!" It was Minako.

"Yeah, I feel pretty good right now other than just wiping out naked on the floor. Haha!"

"OoooOOooOo!! Naked Rei! The dream of all middle school boys and perverted old men!" Mina kidded.

"Shut up! Oh! Hold on, I have a beep!"

"No problem!"

"Hello?" Rei answered, not quite comfortable with the call waiting system.

"Hello, Rei Hino? This is Dr. Kizuna. First of all, I know you just left, but it's protocol for me to call my patients to remind them of upcoming appointments. Second, you left your wallet here. If you would like to swing by my office this evening, I would be more than happy to return it to you."

"Oh, thank you so much! I'll run over as soon as I can. I can catch the bus, since I can't drive without my license. I can't believe I was so scatterbrained.." Rei blushed.

"Alright. I'll see you in a few hours. Goodbye."

"Mina-chan, are you still there?"

"Yup! Who was that?"

"Dr. Kizuna. I left my wallet there. I need to go over this evening to pick it up."

"Oooo! Sexy Doctor Kizuna wants Rei to come over after hours! Hehehehe!"

"Shut up, Minako! I'm serious!"

"It's ok, Rei-chan. I know how you are. But I'm gonna go. Have fun on your date! Hehe!"

"IT'S NOT A DATE!!"

As soon as she hung up the phone, Rei ran to her room to get ready. She grabbed a low cut scarlet top, with some cute black dress pants, but decided that it might make her look like she was trying too hard. So she hung the pants back up, and grabbed a skirt instead. She wanted to make a better impression than a hospital gown or a dusty miko robe.

"Ugh. Minako would be teasing me if she could see me right now. I am treating this like a date..."

After a few hours of pacing and stalling, Rei caught a bus to the clinic where Dr. Kizuna worked. She walked up to the door which was, and much to her chagrin, locked. Anger began to build up inside her. Anger at herself for waiting too long and anger at who ever locked the damn door! She knocked once, but then decided to try not to dwell on it and just walk away.

"Excuse me! Ms. Hino, I thought you needed your wallet?" Dr. Kizuna to the rescue.

"Oh, yeah. I just thought that..ummm…The door was locked." Rei laughed awkwardly.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot to remind the receptionist that you would be stopping by. Would you like to step inside for a moment?" he asked politely, blue eyes filled with youth and excitement.

"Sure.." she said as she followed him inside.

His office was cramped and covered in photographs. Some of animals, some of flowers, some of him and his mother, but all framed pictures nonetheless. He sat down at his desk and opened a drawer that contained Rei's beautiful leather wallet that she had received from her Grandpa Hino. "Here you are." He said as he passed her item to her with a smile, "I hope you will take more care next time. This is valuable."

"Yes. My late grandfather gave it to me. I loved him so much…But this is no time for me to get into that sort of thing! I don't want to have to pay you!" She kidded.

"Oh no. I am not on the clock. I am free for conversation for as long as you please. And I mean free in every sense of the word. Please don't take this as unprofessional, but you really clean up well…Not that you looked bad before, but I'm just saying your shirt is nice!" the doctor was clearly embarrassed.

"Thank you, that means a lot coming from a man such as yourself…What is your name?"

"Well, I don't know what you mean by 'man such as myself', but my name is Jadeite. Jadeite Kizuna." He added.

"You are an attractive doctor! Men like you are never single! Not that you said you are single or anything. Or not that I said I was single either…But I am! Gah…I need to quit talking…" Rei was very much thrown off by his confirmation of what she had assumed.

"Listen…This office is killing me. I'm single, you're single. Let's go out for a drink." He was staring at the dip in the front of her shirt.

Driven by his actions and her sexual deprivation, and without a word Rei boldly approached him, grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. He, although shocked at first, but kissed her back while placing one hand on the small of her back, and the other at the hem of her skirt. He pulled back for a moment. "I'm sorry, this is unprofessional…"

Rei pulled him closer and sighed in his ear. "I need this."

REVIEW!! X_x


	5. The Awakening of a Shittenou

I don't own Sailor Moon. Duh. Slight lemon in this chapter. Review.

Chapter 5: The Awakening of a Shittenou

Rei leaned back in a cold chair in Jadeite's office. The leather stuck to her bare legs as she stood up. "You're being quiet. Penny for your thoughts?" she whispered.

Jadeite was leaned against his desk. Rei approached him and traced a slender finger along his chest. "You know I cannot be your doctor anymore, right? This complicates things quite a bit, Rei." He recited in official, doctors' vernacular.

"Yeah. But you know for the moment that I was your patient…It felt so good. Just to break the rules, and do something bad. I've gone to strict private schools all my life, and when I wasn't studying, or hanging out with my friends, I was and still am working hard on my grandfather's temple. I've not really had much room for mischief. An affair with your doctor is up there on the list of naughtiness." Rei smirked seductively.

"Are we having an affair? I thought you had to have sex to have an affair. Or a wife! Bahaha!" Jadeite laughed at his own joke.

"I suppose we haven't quite gotten to that yet. But I believe having a naked shrine maiden in your office is definitely an excellent start." She said as her hand on his chest began to slide towards a growing indication of his excitement. He sighed happily.

Rei grabbed him, pushed him down in his office chair, and straddled him; pure craving in her gaze. She grabbed his shoulders, rocking the chair back, and drew him in.

As he sank deeper into her, she began to recall their relationship from the Silver Millennium; the grand bed with the blood red sheets that flowed like water, tangling with their already tangled bodies. He grabbed her waist and groaned passionately, knowing his climax was near. She pushed into his pressure as they both incurred a dynamic release. As she felt him bursting inside of her, he looked her in the eyes, "My God… I know who we are. I know why you've found me, my princess."

"I was hoping you would remember soon. I was just remembering our bed at the castle and all of the many things that happened on it." Rei smiled and kissed his chest as he pulled his pants back on.

"Oh yes…But for now I have many files to go over for work, and I have to find a doctor to refer you to now. Heh." Jadeite laughed as he grabbed a stack of manila folders. One fell on the floor and opened. Hotaru Tomoe.

"Do you remember Hotaru, the princess of Saturn? Is she a patient?"

"I remember her now, and yes she is. I am not allowed to say anything about her though. You know, doctor-patient privilege. She is a new client."

"Yes, but I will be going. I've gotta catch a bus. See you soon?"

"How about I drive you home? That will be much easier, and I will be able to know where you live."

"Perfect." Rei smiled happily.

Jadeite dropped Rei off and she went about doing her homework and housework as usual. Afterward, she had to tell someone what happened. She picked up the phone and asked Makoto if she and Minako were free for a late dinner. They were.

They met at an Italian restaurant downtown. They could see something in her eyes when they arrived, a change. "Hey Rei!" Mina said, "What's so exciting? Did your date go well? Tee hee hee!"

"Well, I suppose it did. I'm not positive but I think we are seeing each other now." Rei blushed.

The waiter stopped at their table, Rei ordered a green tea and lasagna, Mako ordered a lemon-lime soda with chicken carbonara, and Minako decided to have a few Long Island Iced Teas for dinner since Makoto was driving. For a while, the conversation got off subject but Minako tactfully brought it up again, influenced by the quantities of alcohol in her system. "Rei, yooou screwd 'im, din't ja?!"

"What?!" Rei choked.

"Minako!" Mako yelled.

"I'z jus' wonderin'. I think ya did."

"Well…ummm…I figured…hmm." Rei stammered.

"You did, didn't you? It's ok to tell us. We're your best friends." Makoto said flatly.

"Yeah. Yeah I did. There was just something about him. To be honest, it was pretty great. Did you know Hotaru was seeing him, like as a patient?"

"Yeah, Haruka told me about it. Not about Jadeite specifically, but the fact that she is seeing a therapist. She said that Hotaru is having trouble with the fact that she has been raised kinda as an adopted child, and losing her dad and real mom thing. It's complicated. Michiru is really upset about it."

"Imma curry pot!" Minako yelled happily.

"Well, Rei. I'm gonna get her home before she does something regrettable. Hahaha. I'll talk to you tomorrow in class?"

"Yeah. I'll see you guys later. Take care!"  
"Byeeeeeeeeee Rei!!!!" Mina bellowed as she flailed out of the restaurant. This made Rei giggle as she waved goodbye.

The next morning when Rei checked her phone after meditation, she had 8 missed calls and 1 voicemail. One of the calls was from Jadeite, 4 from Usagi, 2 from Makoto, and 1 from Minako. The voice mail said: "Rei! This is Usagi. When you get this, call someone to find directions. We're all at a hospital downtown, but I'm not exactly sure which one. Hotaru tried to kill herself last night, unsuccessfully, luckily for us, but she's on suicide watch. When her doctor tried to talk to her she stared at him and just yelled for you of all people! Please call me or someone else back soon! Bye!"

**REVIEW!!! PLEEEAAASSEEE!!!**


	6. Voices

Chapter 6: Voices

Hello everyone! Sorry it's taken me a year to update…^^;; College takes its toll on everyone I suppose! I hope I'll be able to update sooner now that I am on summer break! Thanks so much for reading and leave me a **REVIEW **so I know what everyone thinks! :D

* * *

Rei wasn't exactly sure why this situation with Hotaru bothered her as much as it did…Just yesterday after she [had sex with] visited Jadeite, he mentioned that she was his patient. And why was she yelling for Rei? Things hadn't been exactly right since her Grandpa died, but all these weird situations seemed to be getting a little bit outrageous!

She gathered herself and ran to the bus station, not bothering to change out of her miko robes. When she arrived at the hospital she decided to call Mako to find out what room Hotaru was in.

"Rei? Where the hell are you?"

"I'm downstairs. Where is her room?"

"She's in Dr. Kizuna's office right now. He got her calmed down finally, but she's still not doing well. They had to sedate Michiru and Haruka is taking care of her. Setsuna is nowhere to be found. She's not answering her cell phone…"

"Ok, I'll be right up." Rei said, closing her phone.

Rei made her way down the familiar hall, and to her it seemed like the walk of shame. She knew that there were cameras in all the rooms (including Jadeite's office) and one of those creepy janitors probably saw her bare ass, or worse. She tried not to think about it.

_[Midare]_

A voice in the back of her mind hissed.

_[Unrest]_

Rei gained her composure as she entered Jadeite's waiting room, where all of the other senshi were waiting.

"You should let Dr. Kizuna know you are here." Ami said snidely.

Rei wanted to snap at Ami, but had no clever retorts. She decided just to glare at her and sit by Minako.

"I believe I'll just wait here. I wouldn't want to interrupt something that Hotaru-chan may need." She smiled.

_[Massatsu, Rei-chan.]_

The room was filled with a certain amount of tension that could not be ignored. Rei felt uneasy. The more time passed, the more it felt like her life was falling apart. She had no interest in a romantic relationship with Jadeite, despite their previous sexual interlude. Michiru and Haruka were Hotaru's guardians, and yet it was Rei's name that she pled for after her suicide attempt. All of this, and there was no loving grandfather back at home at the shrine for her to tell all of her worries to. Only a shrine representing her ancestors, but that was hardly a comfort.

"Rei."

Rei decided to ignore the voice in her head, trying not to upset the others.

"Rei!" Makoto was yelling.

"Sorry, I must have drifted off. I see Hotaru is out. Everything ok?" She asked the girl.

"Fine." She avoided Rei's eyes as she spoke.

"They told me that you asked for me a little bit ago. Did you need me?" Rei tried again.

"No." Hotaru's eyes were empty of emotion. It almost seemed as if there was no soul behind them.

Jadeite came out of his office and approached Rei. She met him with an unfriendly glare. Here she was at a hospital, visiting a girl who had no interest in seeing her and now she had to speak to a man who she had full intention of making a one afternoon stand? Her temper was flaring and nearing a boiling point. Jadeite put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't." Rei spat causing Jadeite to recoil.

"I'm sorry, I didn't intend to…"

"Shut up. I'm leaving." Rei gathered her things and stormed out the door.

"What in the world did I do?" Jadeite looked genuinely hurt.

"I have no idea. She's been a little weird lately. I'll go speak to her." Minako said as she ran after Rei.

* * *

"Rei! That wasn't very nice!"

"Mina, you just don't understand.." Rei had tears running down her cheeks. "This is a nightmare for me. It's precisely like knowing the exact date you are going to die. You aren't supposed to know who your soul mate is in advance! The world doesn't work like that!"

"Rei…"

"No! I am not going to be in a relationship with him. I don't care if it kills me. I don't care if it means that I'm not getting married. I will not be told that he is the man that I have to spend the rest of my life with! Doesn't the fact that you have no say in the matter bother you! At least Ami got to actually fall in love with hers first!" Rei screamed as she collapsed against a wall.

"I know it's a lot to deal with at once…But you have to understand that not marrying Jadeite could really have some serious consequences…"

_[Denial, love.]_

"I don't care…I need to go home…" Rei suddenly felt unbearably exhausted.

Makoto finally came out of the waiting room to check on the two.

"Are you guys ok?"

"No." Rei said shortly.

"Well, your going to just have to relax for now. Hotaru is missing. We watched her go into the bathroom, and when she never came out, Haruka went in to check on her. She wasn't in there. There are no windows or other doors and we watched that door constantly. It's as if she just, disappeared…"

[_Your mistakes hurt others, Rei.]_

* * *

Well, here's the 6th chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I will try my best to update sooner. ^^;; Until then, leave me some **REVIEWS! **I tried a little bit of a different style and I was wondering what my loyal readers think. I'd love to know! :D


	7. Setsuna's Solution

Chapter 7: Setsuna's Solution

Hello! Faster update! How about that! :D

* * *

Poor Hotaru, weird things were going on in her life as well. With this thought Rei felt more at peace, knowing that she wasn't the only person whose life was wasn't going well.

_Maybe if we can find her, she and I can have a talk about our issues. It would be nice to find someone to talk to who isn't Jadeite…_

And with that thought, something occurred to Rei. Something she should have made a connection with long before she did. She and Hotaru were both having problems in their lives, although Rei's was mostly due to her stubborn mindset. They both were being counseled by Jadeite when the weird things started really happening. What if he was not truly exorcised of evil?

_I need to speak to Luna now._

_[You pointing your finger will not change that Hotaru is missing.]_

_And I've had it with this creepy voice too. I'll bet Jadeite is generating that too. _

Minako, Ami and Michiru went to the control room to check all of the cameras and tapes, while Makoto, Haruka, and Jadeite decided to search for Hotaru on foot. Usagi and Luna stayed in the waiting room to try to contact Setsuna and be there if Hotaru decided to return. Rei was not sensing the poor girl's energy anywhere, but hoped that she was wrong. She stayed in the waiting room to talk to Luna and Usagi while Jadeite was gone.

"Luna. Can I speak to you about something?" Rei asked calmly.

"Of course! What is it?"

"Do you think there is a possibility that Jadeite might still be partially evil?"

"Well, Rei, that is a complicated question. That depends on the way his Earth mother raised him I suppose. He is, for all intents and purposes, as much of a normal man as Mamoru. He is a normal human that just so happens to be the future king of Mars."

"Do you think it is a possibility that he is the one messing with Hotaru's mind and making her disappear?"

"It is highly unlikely that Jadeite would have the ability to make Hotaru vanish. But psychiatrists do have an uncanny ability to influence their patients' mind. It is a possibility that he said something to upset her. Did he say anything that upset you during your last visit?"

"We talked a lot about the abandonment issues I have with my father…But nothing that would make me suicidal or hear voices…"

"You are hearing voices, Rei?" Luna suddenly was interested.

"No," she lied, "I was just exaggerating my point."

"Luna!" Usagi cried, "Setsuna finally messaged me! It was only a text, but she says we need to meet at Hikawa shrine immediately and that Hotaru will not be found around the hospital, whatever that means."

* * *

After getting the group back together, everyone headed to Rei's temple as quickly as possible. Setsuna was waiting at the main gate. Rei let them into her room, everyone sat, and stared intently at Setsuna.

"You will not find Hotaru right now. For whatever reason, she is not on Earth, Saturn or any other planet right now. She's not dead, because her whole body is gone, not just her soul…" Setsuna seemed very serious. Michiru passed out.

"Do you have any ideas as to what is happening, Setsuna?" Haruka said, holding her fallen lover on her lap.

"I have one theory, and if it isn't correct, then I have no idea what is happening…Ami, you are engaged to Zoicite now, correct?"

"Yes, why?"

"This means as I said earlier, that the time has come for Endymion's generals to start reappearing in the lives of the Inner Senshi. Rei, Jadeite was your doctor correct?"

"Yeah, we had a..umm…"

"They had sex." Minako interrupted cheerily.

"Good enough, Minako, has Kunzite showed up in your life in any way?"

"Well, not that I am aware of…"

"Not good…" Setsuna rubbed her forehead. "The sequence is supposed to go in order. Ami and Zoicite, Mina and Kunzite, Rei and Jadeite, then Makoto and Nephrite. The sequence has somehow been disturbed. With Hotaru being the first Outer princess as well as the only non-adult princess with the exception of Chibiusa, who is a second generation princess. If this sequence is thrown off, it could have altered the past by throwing of the order of Kingdom of Crystal Tokyo. I know it seems farfetched, but the two issues seem to be related."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Makoto asked.

"Well, Makoto, right now you don't have to do anything. We must locate Kunzite for Minako so that the balance is restored. It does not help, that you have already had sex with Jadeite, Rei…"

_[Ignore her, Rei. Trust only me.]_

"If it makes you feel better, I have cut it off. I don't like these ideals anyway, being told who our soul mates are and not letting it happen naturally. And there's something about Jadeite I don't trust…" Rei growled.

"Well, you have until we find Kunzite to adjust to this sudden turn of events. If you don't start your relationship with Jadeite, which would allow for Makoto to begin hers with Nephrite. If you don't, Hotaru may never return."

* * *

Please review to tell me what you think! I am very curious to your opinions!


	8. Memory

Chapter 8: Memory

I realized that there were a couple sentence fragments in the last chapter…I apologize for that. I'll do a better job of proofreading next time. Also, this chapter is a memory and takes place at the Moon Palace during the wedding of King Endymion and Princess Serenity. And it doesn't quite follow the canon. I understand that. Don't judge me.

* * *

The wedding of the Moon princess and the prince of Earth was something that all the courtiers found themselves whispering about. Such a pair had no one seen! They were awestruck by the glowing Princess Serenity as well as the proud Endymion following the conclusion of the ceremony. The Martian Princess was happy for Serenity, but had other affairs to attend to. Her escort, Endymion's guardian, Jadeite, also found himself equally as anxious. He brushed his hand across that of the raven haired beauty on his arm.

"Shall we socialize?" she said, with a wickedly enchanting smile.

"If we must.." He returned with a loving gaze.

The couple made their way to the princesses of Jupiter and Venus, who were standing with their respective dates Nephrite and Kunzite.

"Everyone is so enchanted with those two," The Jovian princess laughed, "If only they knew how ungraceful Princess Serenity really is!"

"I am just looking forward to all this being over with. Since their engagement, the only person mentioned is Princess Serenity. I am dreadfully tired of the balls and parties only being celebrations of Princess Serenity, pardon my informality." The Princess of Venus sighed.

"I believe I have had my fill of this nonsense as well," Jadeite added. "The King speaks of nothing but her, disregarding all of the issues at hand." His fellow guardians laughingly agreed.

"Excuse us." The Martian princess added coolly, bidding farewell to the others.

She began to lead Jadeite down through long corridors, and down many flights of steps until they reached a locked door. The princess unlocked the door and went through, and Jadeite followed without question. She locked the door behind them.

The room was illuminated with a dazzling crystal chandelier hanging from the grand ceiling, and was surrounded by book shelves filled with tomes written in a different language: Martian. At the center of the room was a gargantuan red crystal swimming with orange and yellow.

"This is the Martian teleportation crystal. Each crystal allows the princesses to reach their home planet in a matter of minutes." she uttered knowingly, tracing circles on a facet of the magnificent jewel.

"I see. Why have you brought me here?" He smirked, half expecting the answer.

"I am sure you already know, Jadeite. Or that is at least what your energy is telling me." She looked at him enigmatically.

"What business do I have on your home planet, princess?"

His questions were maddening her and his scent was intoxicating her. Why could he not simply listen?

"I have something in my palace that may be of interest to you. Come here and place both hands on this. We shall not be gone long."

He did as he was told and when he did, the princess recited the teleportation incantation.

"今、うちの火に帰ってください。"

Jadeite felt as if his palms were stuck to the great stone, and could not pull his eyes away from the swirling center that seemed to be engulfing the two. He wanted to put his hand on hers, but the crystal would not allow it. He couldn't even look at her. The swirling was enchanting and disorienting him. Finally the stone released them and the two found themselves in the heart of Phobos Deimos Castle.

"This way." she directed him with a long slender finger.

She unlocked the door that led to a hallway lined with grand portraits. Some of the current princess in various stages of development, some of her royal father Ares, who seemed to be as serious a man as his lovely, but stern daughter. She led Jadeite down to the last door, unlocked it, and went inside.

Inside, the first thing Jadeite noticed was the fireplace. It was at least two stories high and the fire inside reached the very top. It was by far unlike anything he had ever seen.

"Jovian wood is what allows for that. It burns longer, hotter, and taller because of how incredibly strong the wood is. It is harder than some rocks."

"I came here to see a fireplace?" Jadeite looked at the princess quite inquisitively.

The fire was playing off of her skin, yet in her eyes there seemed to be a different fire; a hot passion that seemed to be burning into Jadeite. She smoothly walked up to him, the train of her crimson gown flowing behind her, and placed her hand on his face. He placed his hand on her trim waist.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" she said, tipping her face up towards his.

"It is easily forgotten in your presence, my love." he smiled, kissing her softly on the neck.

The general began to cover the virgin princess with fiery kisses, which she returned with a soft whimper. She pressed herself closer to him, feeling his heartbeat through his decorated jacket. The room was ablaze with their passion. The princess of Mars began to unbutton the general's jacket, when he grabbed her hand. He then gently untied the ribbon corset in the back of her satin gown, causing the beautiful gown to fall to the floor with a soft thump. She made no attempt to shield her body, for there was nothing she was more confident with. The general then masterfully removed her undergarments and carried her bare form to the vast bed. The Martian princess pulled him towards her with a blazing smile. He quickly undressed and joined her.

Jadeite expertly placed kisses down her neck, to her breasts, taking time to caress each perfect mound. She shivered with excitement and rolled on top of the general. She didn't like to submit to a man without asserting herself, for that was her nature. She began to hotly kiss his neck and chest, slowly making her way to his engorged penis. She slowly and tantalizingly kissed up the shaft, driving Jadeite mad. He felt tortured by the slow, cautious movements she was using, and wanted nothing more than to feel himself inside her, as close as the two could possibly get.

He grabbed her by her slender hips and pulled her on top of him, showering them in the sea of black that was her hair. As he pulled her close, he felt his member brush the girl's most sensitive area. He shivered with arousal. She recognized this, and slowly began to lower herself onto him, when he stopped her.

"Princess, are you sure that you want to do this. Should Princess Serenity find that you have been deflowered…"

"She won't, Jadeite." the cocky girl smiled, as their night of heated lovemaking began.

The following morning, Jadeite awoke tangled in the blood red silk sheets. He watched the fiery princess breathing slowly as he thought to himself.

_The night we were introduced, I was rather disappointed. All of the other generals were paired with bubbly, cheerful princesses. And my match seemed to be rather unfriendly. Yet, people misunderstand my love. For my first thoughts, I am far unworthy of her. There couldn't be a person, princess or otherwise with as much passion or pride. As the fire in the hearth has burned to coals, so too has her blazing passion. For if I were to stir her, her smoldering intensity will rekindle the scorching flames of last night's affair. _

And with that final thought, the handsome general pressed himself closer to his resting lover, buried his face in the nape of her neck and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Please review and let me know how you feel about this! :D


End file.
